Wisps
by koizumichii
Summary: Collection of deleted (read: made-up) scenes in the anime. KaruNagi all the way. Bonus deleted scene – What happened during the film, probably. from the Live Action!
1. Swollen

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Swollen**

**Deleted Scene #1 – from Episode 13**

_Synopsis:_ In which Karma promised not to ditch class

* * *

When Karma heard of it, he was impressed. For someone who acted like a weakling all the time, it was a surprise that he could carry out a _real_ human assassination. With a sharp deadly knife, no less. Perhaps, Karma was right. It was all an act. That, or Nagisa wasn't aware of his potential as a natural assassin.

But that wasn't the issue right now. The issue was him missing the greatest show in his life. He had ditched Phys Ed today and thus didn't see the bluenette going all out with bloodlust at his disposal. Karma would love to see _that _look at the bluenette's face—eyes carrying no hesitation and reflecting the clear want of harming someone, and of course, the smile that showed he was having fun.

Karma darted his tongue out and licked his upper lip. _Definitely._

"Hey, how's your cheek, Nagisa-san?" He heard Kayano ask. He was back in time, seeing his classmates making their way out of the campus. He soon learned they were out to eat sweets, Karasuma-sensei's treat. Of course he wouldn't let the freebies pass by.

He did a sideways glance at Nagisa, taking notice of the slightly swollen cheek. He blinked. A million reasons raging his mind, explaining the origin of the injury.

"It's fine," the bluenette smiled. "Still stings but no harm done."

"Did someone slap you?"

Nagisa looked up, lips parted, showing his surprise. Karma was just at the back of the group and now he was suddenly beside him, asking an injury with a tone that suspiciously sounded like he was the one offended or something. The bluenette didn't notice Kayano going on ahead.

"Did someone slap you, Nagisa-kun?" His friend asked again, now raising a hand to touch him.

Without knowing it, he stopped walking. Karma did too., his right hand now gently caressing Nagisa's slightly hurting cheek.

"Ah," He gave a nod. "Maehara did that. He said something about almost believing I was a different person at the incident earlier. Probably to make sure I'm the same Nagisa. I was surprised too, I mean—"

"Does it hurt?"

A quizzical expression surfaced on his features. "I said it's fine. I thought you were listening."

A lighter caress swept over his skin.

"Karma-kun?"

"You shouldn't get yourself hurt."

And then, the redhead bent down, closing the gap between their faces, and licked the abused cheek. When he leaned away, the bluenette was a hundred shades redder.

"Don't worry, the next time a new teacher comes, I won't ditch."

Karma leaned down again and kissed Nagisa on the forehead, just the slightest of peck.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** It's something that won't shut up so I wrote it. Shorts as usual.


	2. Mellow

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Mellow**

**Deleted Scene #2 – from Episode 16**

_Synopsis: _The exams were over. Results were announced. Nagisa noticed how a certain redhead wasn't too happy. _At all_.  
Based on my headcannon:_ it is Nagisa who initiates a hug when Karma's sulking or upset_

_A/N:_ You're not a die-hard KaruNagi shipper if you didn't notice that look Nagisa directed in the ep.

* * *

"Wait up! Karma-kun!"

But the redhead didn't pay heed.

"Hey! Wait—!"

_Screech_, sounded Nagisa's shoes against the pavement.

Karma suddenly skidded to a stop, his gaze directed at him, bored as usual but the bluenette could detect a slight edge to it. Was it annoyance?

"Yes, sixth rank-kun?"

A blank look passed over Nagisa for a second, then shifted to astonishment. "You're actually upset?" _about your math and the overall rank_—he let the words hang.

Karma's reply was a barely heard _tch_ before he refused to look at the bluenette again, occupying himself with his walk home, staring ahead at the almost setting sun. He was so sure of himself during the exams; he regretted that. But Koro-sensei was too smug about it; like that octopus actually _wanted _him trampled by others. It pissed him off to no end. Vacation his ass.

Nagisa fell on step beside him. "I heard from Koro-sensei you were lazing around, that's why." He laughed a little. "That's definitely you. But look, even if you didn't study, you're thirteenth in our year. That's really awesome in all honesty, Karma-kun." Then, he smiled softly up at the redhead. "But I can also understand why you are this upset."

"Idiot. Then you know how I don't want to talk about it right now."

An apologetic laugh rang out of the bluenette's lips. "Right, I'll shut up." He straightened up after though and stopped walking, staring at the redhead's back that was illuminated by the already fading sunlight.

It didn't take long for Karma to also stop and make a hundred-eighty turn to look at Nagisa, a curious gaze reflecting on his expression. After only a second, the same curious gaze was replaced by surprise.

Nagisa threw himself at him.

Karma looked down at the bluenette, who was shamelessly hugging his torso. _At the middle of the road._ A dust of pink blossomed in his cheeks in no time. He coughed it out.

"Heh. You'll see, I'll be the top in no time."

"I know," whispered Nagisa, a smile playing on his lips.


	3. Drifted

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Drifted**

**Deleted Scene #3 – from Episode 14**

_Synopsis: _Hearing a cry so similar to a certain bluenette was enough for Karma to go into a mad overdrive.

* * *

Karma was just getting comfortable at a tree when he sensed something. It was similar to a distant cry, and it terribly sounded like the bluenette's. He bolted up. And ran.

Soon, he reached a clearing—the one overlooking the body of water that Koro-sensei transformed into a make-shift school pool. A panic in his chest rose. No one was around. Nagisa, and the rest of Class E, gone. Not a trace. "What the hell?"

"I-It wasn't me!"

He tensed up, whipping his head to the side with a speed he deemed impossible. It was Terasaka.

"It ain't like what he said. I was supposed to get Itona over here and push him in!"

Karma's eyes hardened, getting hold of what really happened. "Oh, I get it…It wasn't your plan—you were just strung along." He said icily.

"Look, I'm tellin' ya, it's not my fault! Blame the guy who made me go through with it!" A crazed expression. Terasaka was pushing the guilt to another in desperation. "_He's_ why everyone got swept away!"

Without a word, Karma drew back an arm punched him. "They didn't get swept away—you did." He looked down on him, a calm anger breaking his usual nonchalant demeanor. "If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here."

And then, Karma left, breaking into a sprint. He needed to find bluenette. Was he drowning? Hit his head and passed out? Already bleeding? He gritted his teeth. He'd make that Terasaka bastard pay if Nagisa went and dropped as much as a point one millimeter of blood.

_I'm coming, Nagisa-kun._

**...**

Seeing where the rash current led the rest of Class E, Karma soon spotted Koro-sensei rescuing each casualty with that unbelievable Mach 20 of his. His eyes searched frantically for someone who had azure blue locks.

_Gaddammit! Nagisa, where are you!_

Thankfully, it didn't take long before he spotted him. In the nearest bank, stood the bluenette, worry for the rest tight on his expression. Relief washed over him, like the bucket of cold water involved in his pranks in the past. Karma calmly walked over, stopping just a few feet away from Nagisa.

"You're okay," he breathed. Nagisa looked at him, the worry he saw before ebbing away for a bit.

"Karma-kun… I- It's a good thing you weren't swept away too. Koro-sensei's rescuing everyone."

Karma stepped closer. "You're okay," he said once again, as if seeing the bluenette was something far from possible, and then he enveloped him into a fierce hug. Nagisa felt his lungs burn from the deficiency of oxygen.

"_Why do you always do that, gaddamit_!" He yelled in anger, his body shaking with how terrified he felt at the possibility of the bluenette drifting away from his life _permanently_. "I leave for a second and you go a roundabout way making me worry!"

"Karma-kun—I—" Nagisa inhaled for a second. "I'm alright. It's okay." He hugged back in reassurance, making sure to gently talk to the trembling redhead as he held him. "I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Since I love you shippers so much, I decided to add a new chapter! Though, it is mainly because I have something to share. **THE KARUNAGI DUET OF ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU OPENING. **I don't know who edited or removed the other voices...but omg, _bless that person_. My heart can't calm down. Here's the link: youtube-dot-com-/watch?v=yubrKMPK1tM&amp;feature= ( just remove the - dashes and replace dot with . ) Randomly found it on tumblr, and I just want to shout it out to everyone. I mean, IT IS A DUET.


	4. Impish

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Impish**

**(Series of) Deleted Scene #4 – from Episode 3**

_Synopsis: _In which Karma does adlibs and the director isn't very happy.

**A/N:** BLAME KARMA

* * *

"A quiz in sixth period, eh?" Isogai closed his eyes tiredly.

Nagisa agreed with a smile, "Wish we could've gone home after gym—" He looked up at the top of the stairs, his blue eyes glimmering in recognition. Without knowing it, he already stopped walking "Ah," he muttered in surprise.

Isogai looked at him, wondering what happened for the bluenette to suddenly stop like that.

"Yo Nagisa-kun," greeted a stranger, holding a box of juice in his right hand while the other was hidden inside his pocket. A wind caught up, blowing the unmistakable Kununigaoka Chuu blazer and the stranger's red hair which resembled the scarlet of freshly cleaned seats in a lavish nineteenth century theatre. "It's been a while," said he in a euphonious tinkle of a voice.

The wind caught speed, greater than a mere flutter of leaves in autumn. It dramatically blew Nagisa's hair.

"Karma-kun… you're back." The bluenette uttered in wonder.

Karma smiled, his eyes closing in an upside-down smile of their own. "I see. You wound me, Nagisa-kun. And here I was joyful to see you, only to find you cheating on me," He had a pained look.

"Eh?" Nagisa's eyes became dots in shock.

"CUT!" The director exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say this, Akabane! Do not do adlibs!"

Karma averted his gaze to the side, a tongue sticking out. "You're no fun,"

"We do it from the beginning! Akabane, do it properly!"

"Karma no Jikan, scene 7, _take ten_!"

**…**

"Karma no Jikan, scene 8, _take one_!"

"Eh," the word lolled out of the redhead's tongue, mirroring the amazement he felt. He swiftly got down the stairs, covering the ground in those large strides of his. "So that's the infamous Koro-sensei. Whoa, he really _does _look like an octopus." It was evident in his tone that he was happy and astonished, as if he had just unwrapped the coolest Christmas present on Earth.

"Umm, Karma-kun…you're supposed to walk past me…" Nagisa told the redhead centimeters away from him, literally. Karma stuck close to him, bear-cuddling him, both arms enclosing his shoulders, and no doubt looking at Koro-sensei with that overjoyed look he could only produce. Karma literally acted like the bluenette was some kind of huggable pillow at the moment.

"AKABANE!" growled the director. "It's past noon and we're still stuck in the fifth minute of the episode! And to think that we began filming at seven!" The director massaged his temples. "You can do Nagisa later this evening."

"W-Wha…!" Nagisa blushed furiously.

"Just act by the script." The director glared daggers. "We haven't eaten lunch yet. And we are—_I am_—starving!"

"Sure," Karma grinned slyly. "Hear that, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa groaned. He was planning this all along, dammit.

"One more time!"

"Karma no Jikan, scene 8, _take two_!"

**…**

"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma got us all beat." Nagisa narrated, impressed at the redhead who apparently destroyed one of Koro-sensei's tentacles in his first day of return.

The same redhead was twirling the green rubber knife and making stabbing exercises in the air as Nagisa said the last word to end his narration. As a finishing move, Karma threw the knife in the air and caught it swiftly, somewhere close to the edge of where his left lung was located.

"Don't run away…"

Nagisa didn't hear the rest of the record playing in the background. The redhead had collapsed, now a heap on the ground, the knife nowhere to be found. A gasp, as if he was the one stabbed, came out of the bluenette's lips. What happened to Karma?! Was he actually holding a real knife? He was so far from him, he couldn't see it properly. But he was sure it was a rubber knife. Only the rubber knife was effective against Koro-sensei. Then why, _why_, was Karma unconscious on the floor.

_Oh my god!_

Nagisa realized in horror. The knife the redhead was holding must be real.

_Sharp._

"Karma-kun!" He called, beyond hurt and worried, running to where his friend lay. With trembling hands, he reached for his face, trying to desperately find a sign of breathing. Of him taking in oxygen. _Any sign that he was alive_.

A hand shot up, gripping his wrist.

The blunette was so startled that he found himself sitting on the grass, mouth forming an 'o' and eyes staring in shock.

"Worried about me, were you?" Karma smiled impishly, not letting go of his wrist. He leaned closer, and in an instant, planted a chaste kiss on Nagisa's right cheek. Then, as if nothing happened, he stood up, casually dusting dirt off his pants.

Hands inside his pockets he said in that euphonious voice of his, "Don't run away, Koro-sensei… I'll show you what it means to be killed."

He walked away suavely.

"CUT! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BRAT!"

* * *

_A/N:_ anyone see that two one-second KaruNagi moment of Ep17? exactly 16:23 to 16:24. _and_ 16:38 to 16:39 ASDASDASDASD  
they act like a married couple sometimes.


	5. Calm Anger

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Calm Anger**

**Deleted Scene #5 – from Episode 18**

_Synopsis: _When the caller demanded for the two shortest students of Class E, a boy and a girl, alarms rang inside Karma's head in succession.

* * *

"There's only one remedy, likewise an original concoction." The caller said, obviously a voice altered, sounding so machine-like. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one who has it. It's too much of a bother to give it to you, so you'd better come get it directly."

Both Nagisa and Kayano ran to where Karasuma-sensei was standing; Nagisa holding out his phone horizontally, showing the location dictated by the caller.

"There's a hotel atop this island's mountain. And bring me the one with the bounty." Everyone in the room—who was healthy and up—looked at the stupid looking ball to which Koro-sensei was reduced to. "Come up to the top floor in the next hour. But, sensei, you seem pretty tough. Dangerous, even…"

Karma wasn't even listening that much. He was so used to these kinds of situation—featured in TV shows countless of times which were pretty much outdated by now. But the next sentence made his heart skip a bit, the color draining from his face.

"…so send your two shortest students still standing, one boy, one girl."

It was obvious the man was talking about Nagisa. How that bastard knew, he hadn't got a clue. It was as if that man had eyes spying in the room. Karma clenched his hands into fists. No, that was impossible. But _dammit, why Nagisa._

The conversations around him passed by like the buzzing of bees, unclear and he didn't give a damn anyway. Anger clawed at him; he felt sick.

"…It was too dicey to do what he says, send your two runtiest students? These two squirts?!" Terasaka pounded a fist each on Kayano's and Nagisa's head. "We'd just be handlin' him hostages!"

_Exactly, _the redhead spat inside his head. And why was the bluenette not even showing any signs of being frightened?! Both his and Kayano's life was on the line! Karma gritted his teeth, leaving the room in his growing anger.

He was later found by Nagisa by the beach, sitting on a rock with an arm atop his left knee and the other leg folded beside it. His mouth and nose was hidden by his arm and the golden hue of his eyes reflected the gentle waves lapping the shore and clearly _something else_. Nagisa went over to him, crossing the water and making his feet and the lower part of his pants wet in the process.

"So here you are, Karma-kun. I was looking for you, you know. We are going to retrieve the remedy." The blunette said, deliberately talking in short sentences. He didn't make a move to join the redhead on the rock, just stood in front of him, at a certain distance.

"I know." Karma replied back, voice a bit muffled by the arm blocking his mouth. "You aren't afraid, are you Nagisa-kun? It is okay to you to be bait. If ever Koro-sensei refused to be killed, you and Kaede will be hostages so that octopus will abide. Hear me, Nagisa-kun. They never intended to give the remedy. Only get that bounty. Like the selfish shits they are!" He stood and threw a stone at the far distance with his anger channeling on it. The stone made a small splash before sinking.

Karma was shaking so hard; it became a need to_ punch_ something.

"And_ you_!" The redhead snarled, facing the bluenette in one swift motion. "Don't you even value your life?! When you heard that man, you didn't even tremble! You only stood there and blinked!" He breathed starkly. "_I fucking get it, alright. _You are ready to throw your life for our classmates. _How noble of you, really. _But did you even stop and think of _me_? Do you even know what you are carelessly tossing out!"

"I am not throwing my life the way you think I do." Nagisa countered quietly, unable to look at redhead's face at the moment.

Karma inhaled harshly, still angry and scared and worried sick. He turned away and sat his feelings out back on the rock, his back to the bluenette. After a few minutes of silence, he willed himself to calm down, and whispered, "…Just _don't go_."

It wasn't long before he felt warmth embracing him from behind.

"I am not tossing my life out like a dirty rag." Nagisa repeated. "I'm not planning to get myself killed, Karma-kun. We will get those antidotes and return alive, along with Koro-sensei." He kissed his red hair and smiled at the whiff of that familiar scent. "Please calm down. You don't have to be afraid. You won't lose me."

He kissed the bluenette's left arm before turning, facing Nagisa.

"Don't you dare leave me."

They kissed under the moonlight.

The next day, Nagisa didn't return.

**...**

_Lol, I was kidding. Below is what really happened._

**...**

"No, let's change this. For goodness' sake, we are not filming a BL anime."

At the back, Karma made a small 'tch'. Nagisa only laughed lightly.

"Let's make it like this: all the unharmed students went to the hotel."

The other staffs nodded vigorously.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm a ghastly dramatic and a sappy kind of person, ugh; but YAY for KaruNagi back hugs!


	6. Red

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Red**

**Deleted Scene #5.1 – from Episode 18 at 11:52**

_Synopsis:_ In which Nagisa felt a lil bit awkward.

_A/N: _No one would make me think otherwise that it was Karma that Nagisa was holding on to. Double Chapter Release _because_

* * *

After the unsuccessful assassination of Koro-sensei, each Class E student wearily walked back to the hotel they were staying in. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei soon followed, with the ball Koro-sensei still in a plastic bag.

A certain red head sat on the pier, holding a certain bluenette's hand to help him climb out of the water.

The remaining ones already emptied the pier seconds ago.

"One, two." Karma counted, pulling Nagisa in one fluid motion. The bluenette found a kind of leverage on the rocks, planting his feet so he wouldn't burden Karma that much. It didn't even take a breath for Nagisa to lose his footing and slip, almost plunging back to the water. Luckily, the red head was already grasping his hand, which easily pulled him to the pier, and soon Nagisa found himself atop Karma, a hand on the red head's chest.

The blunette gulped. His round of teases would start again…

"_Ara_, can't resist some skinship, Nagisa-kun?" Karma lowly chuckled.

"It's not that at all," his whole face flamed red. "That was accidental."

"Then why don't you remove it?"

Blue eyes widened a fraction, and immediately, Nagisa withdrew his sinful hand.

"I was kidding,"

In an instant, the red head captured his wrist and flipped him over; now resulting to Karma on top of Nagisa. At the new position, the bluenette's eyes widened even more.

"W-Wha—What are you doing? This position is scandalous…!" Nagisa felt his whole body on fire from the embarrassment. However, the red head on top of him appeared not to be listening, looking at him like a hungry animal that captured the only available prey of the day.

Actually, he wasn't looking at his face. _At his neck, to be exact._

"K-Ka—"

The red head appeared to be in a trance, reaching out a hand, and eventually touching Nagisa's collarbone with it.

Nagisa squeaked so loud, it made Karma flinched a little for a moment before he found himself plunging down in the ocean—apparently pushed by a very surprised, and blushing, Nagisa

Karma resurfaced after a moment, taking a huge gulp of air. What was his problem? Now, his clothes were soaking wet! He looked at where Nagisa should be—though the blunette had already escaped, running back to the hotel in an unbelievable speed.

He brought up a hand and combed his dripping hair.

_I just touched his collarbone. What's his problem?_

Inside the hotel's lounge, Karma seated himself in front of Nagisa. What, it wasn't like the chair was occupied. The bluenette was sitting alone. And besides, they needed to talk.

He'd already changed to dry clothes. It was a waste though; the previous was his favorite.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun." He greeted, settling his glass of juice down.

The bluenette only gave a nod, taking a long sip of his own juice while his face was developing a red lighter than in the pier. However, he didn't as much as glanced at him.

Karma fought back a frown.

After what seemed like hours, the red head spoke. "Why not look at me?"

But Nagisa ignored him, focusing on the conversation on the table a few chairs from them.

"No matter how tired I may be, I'm not too tired for a nosebleed!"

He laughed slightly.

Karma, who couldn't take it anymore further, pulled back his chair and stood. Placing one hand inside the pocket of his jeans, he walked over to Nagisa—who still darted his eyes anywhere except him.

"Fine. I will make you look at me, then." He grabbed hold of Nagisa's jaw and forced the bluenette to look him dead in the eye. "What's with you? Are you actually angry, Nagisa-kun?" He clucked his tongue, annoyance radiating off him for being ignored.

"T-That's not it…" Nagisa slapped his hand away, standing up, and leaving.

Karma tailed him.

"Then what—"

"You—" Nagisa trembled, a new wave of embarrassment flooding his veins. "You looked horny earlier and…and I don't know what to do!" His ears burned. "You looked so lustful and…well…I got a little excited…" He felt dizzy from all the blood rushing to his face. "_Ah, mou!_"

Then Nagisa ran away.

Karma also burst into a thousand shades of crimson, even darker than his red hair. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden. _What's with all of this._ He grunted.


	7. Proximity

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Proximity**

**Deleted Scene #6 – from Episode 19**

_Synopsis: _In which Karma is a flirt as always.

* * *

"Nagisa, twirl him around till he's sick!"

The way they were pointing, it was as if _he _was the one who said that he was having fun. The blunette spun Koro-sensei, apparently pissed off like the others, albeit his facial expression didn't show it.

Karma grabbed his wrist and pointed at Terasaka. "Okay, Terasaka, I'm jamming him in. Shorts off and spread those cheeks."

"That'd kill me!"

"Ew, Karma that's so lewd." Yada remarked in disgust.

Everyone just laughed.

Nagisa withdrew his hand back, feeling sheepish. Leave it to Karma to say naughty things like that. However, in less than a second, he could feel warmth around his hands.

"Oops," Karma slipped and grinned, intertwining their fingers together.

A dust of pink colored the blunette's cheeks.

Someone wolf whistled.

"About earlier…" The red head started, turning his hand around and grazing Nagisa's palm with his fingers.

"W-What of it?"

"For not waiting…" Karma brought the bluenette's hand to his lips. "Forgive me?" He stared at Nagisa intensely, then kissed the back of the bluenette's hand.

"Geez, get a room." Masayoshi said lazily as he walked forward. "C'mon guys, better leave them alone." The others didn't argue.

Nagisa pulled his hand back. "…Why do you have to be so flamboyant…" He muttered, looking anywhere except at the red head's lustful stare.

Karma not-so-gently pushed him to the wall, leaned so closely, and whispered, "How about you spread those cheeks for me?"

Nagisa felt way beyond mortified.

The red head only chuckled. "I was joking. So, I'm forgiven?"

"I wasn't upset in the first place…" Nagisa felt like rolling his eyes. He bet the red head just wanted some skinship at the moment.

"Uh-huh, I still wanna apologize though," Karma muttered before lowering his face and meeting the blunette's soft lips with his.

Koro-sensei wished he could bounce away.

* * *

**A/N:** How did that end up there? :O


	8. Charm

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Charm**

**Deleted Scene #7 – from Episode 4**

_Synopsis: _"Y-You are incredible in bed, Karma-kun,"

**A/N:** Supposed to be written after the last ep of the anime but someone already made a request. Though I didn't make a Jealous!Karma (can't see him as the jealous kind but a protective one like back off he's mine), Yuki, I hope you're fine with this. Also, changed the rating to T 'cause _Karma_

* * *

All stilled at the sound of the old door opening; in came Bitch-sensei.

Karma, who was by the window, paused at drinking his box of juice.

She wrote something on the board—characters way different from kanji.

_You are incredible in bed._

Already, everyone had seated themselves—except Karma.

"Nagisa-kun," he whispered, then gestured with a hand for the blunette to stand up. Curious, Nagisa stood up. The red head seated himself on his seat, not hesitant at all.

"Karma-kun, what are you doing? The class is starting." The bluenette whispered harshly back. He wanted his seat. There was no way he'd let himself be scolded by a teacher.

"You are in incredible in bed. Repeat," said Irina.

Silence.

"Come on!"

"Y-You are incredible in bed," the rest uttered.

Irina's sharp look shifted to the right side of the room, where Nagisa's original seat was. "Shiota Nagisa, why are you not seating in my class?"

"U-Uhm…" He glanced at the seating red head. "My seat is…"

"Very well," Irina pointed at the words written on the blackboard. "Repeat what the class had said."

All of a sudden, Karma pulled on Nagisa's arm, pulling blunette to sit on his lap. The red head wasted no time wrapping his arms around him.

"You are incredible in bed, Nagisa-kun." Karma said in full English. _Fluently._

Irina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, perturbed.

"C'mon, you say it back too, Nagisa-kun."

"Y-You are incredible in bed, Karma-kun," said the blunette in a few mispronounced syllables. He appeared to squirm at the hold the red head had encaged him.

"Flirting brats," commented Irina under her breath but chose to ignore them. She eventually started her first lesson for this class. "When I assassinated a certain VIP in America, I first turned on the charm to get close to his bodyguard. Those are the words he said to me. They mean: 'You are great in the sack!'"

A heat past the boiling point of water steamed the bluenette's face. _Just what are you making us junior-high kids say?!_

"It's often said that the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it. You want to know what they're feeling so you try your hardest to understand what they say."

_W-Wait…then—_

"True," the red head behind him agreed. "But in Nagisa-kun's case, you already got yourself one. Lucky you," Karma nuzzled the blunette's nape sensually before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the spot where the blunette's shoulder and neck met.

Nagisa gulped. This is bad—

"Eh? Does that mean you two already took the sack?" Hinano queried, her bright smile plastered on her face.

—everyone would have the wrong idea.

"Hmm…" Karma licked the love bite he'd created. "What do you think?" He licked his lips.

Nagisa covered his reddened face. _Too late to clear the misunderstanding now._

It was brief to say Class E went into an uproar.


	9. Maiden

**Wisps **

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Maiden**

**(Series of) Deleted Scene #8 – from Episode 20**

_Synopsis: _In which Karma flirts with Nagisa whenever he has a chance and is a little overprotective

**A/N: **Double Release because of the request. It's another series, yay! Nagisa is so pretty in a girl's dress; of course a certain red head is turned on.

* * *

"Hey!"

Someone tapped Nagisa on the shoulder. He jumped slightly—a bit startled—and turned to see who touched him.

A guy—he wasn't sure if it was polite to say he was not good-looking—with a cap said, "Where'd you come from? How about a drink? Anything you like—" He pointed to himself, an air of overconfidence around him. "—it's on me."

Dirty looks shadowed the girls' faces—seeing the new guy as nonsense getting in the way.

"Go ahead, Nagisa." Kataoka pushed the blunette forward—to which he'd let out a small yelp. "Keep him company."

"Huh? But Kataoka-san…"

"Nagisa won't."

"Karma-kun? What are you doing here?"

"You're not in the plan." Yada pointed out.

The red head ignored them. He faced the new guy. "You are _not_ going to get cozy with Nagisa. I could shoot you with my gun right now—" He attempted to pull something inside his pocket. "For touching _her _needlessly,"

The guy left in a hurry.

"Yes, _scram_."

"Karma-kun—" Nagisa pulled his arm, dragging him away. "That's not in the script. You're doing adlibs again." He sighed.

The red head pulled out of his grasp. "Fine," and stomped away.

"Oh, c'mon now…" Nagisa ran to catch up with him. "Stop sulking." He gave Karma a peck on the cheek.

"Lovebirds, would you hurry?"

"Coming!" Nagisa yelled back.

Karma nodded. "Go on, go back to the set. I'll stop sulking, beautiful." The, he smoothly maneuvered to kiss Nagisa full on the lips.

* * *

"No, it's girls going alone that makes it dangerous." Karasuma-sensei warned.

"Oh!" Karma started, placing a fist on his palm in thought. "In that case…" He looked at Nagisa who stood by the stairs.

After a few minutes, Nagisa emerged out of the changing room, clad in a girl's punk rock outfit—a badass checkered skirt with the right amount of ruffles and an off shoulder blouse which had pink shoulder straps for extra style. A red choker decorated the blunette's neck and a pair of wristlets of the same color did the same to his wrists.

Nagisa fidgeted. _Wearing girl's clothes is awkward…_

_Click_

"Oops, must silent it…"

Nagisa turned—had a second seeing Karma lower his phone—and shouted in embarrassment. "Don't take pictures, Karma-kun!"

"I didn't." Karma denied with a straight face.

He almost believed it if not for his knowledge of how Karma was.

"Hey, you didn't tie the ribbon right, Nagisa-kun." The red head said.

"Oh," the blunette fumbled with the pink fabric. "Hold on…"

"No, let me."

Before Nagisa had a say on the matter, Karma already took hold of the messed-up ribbon and retied it without difficulty. Honestly, the blunette was impressed—

"It's soft."

—if not for the unnecessary touches.

"…Stop fondling my chest, Karma-kun. It won't grow bigger just because you touched it."

The red head chuckled. "Right," he withdrew his hands, but leaned forward again. "You have to change those."

Before Nagisa could think what the red head was talking about, he felt a pair of hands tying knots on his hair.

"There, pink hairclips to match you, beautiful." As soon as he had said that, Karma leaned even closer and sweetly kissed the blunette on the forehead.

* * *

"_Don't you dare, Karma-kun!"_

Karma laughed slightly, remembering the blushing face of the blunette hours ago. Of course he'd go against Nagisa's wishes and wouldn't delete the photo he'd personally taken.

_Man, this is literally priceless. _He thought to himself as he gazed at the picture which was now saved as his wallpaper. He ran a thumb on the screen, eyes softening at the sight of the blushing bluenette.

"AH!"

Karma jerked on his seat, startled. _What on Earth?_ He turned and saw Masayoshi behind the chair he was sitting on, but then—

Masayoshi ran to the corridors, yelling, "Everyone! Karma is ogling at Nagisa's picture!"

In a breeze, his classmates were muttering to themselves; the girls even describing him as a pervert and a hormonal animal that should be caged. Nagisa refused to look at him, even going so far as walking out of the room; for sure to avoid him at any costs.

_That's it._

His ears, which were hidden thankfully, were as red as his hair, but also his vision. Karma didn't hesitate to grab the fork innocently resting on the table—and chased Masayoshi, one eye gleaming viciously.

Masayoshi laughed. "Payback!"

"_I'll kill you_!"

* * *

"If you're gonna cut it off, Nagisa-kun, the sooner is better."

"I _am _not! I happen to like it!"

Karma grinned. Nagisa swore he caught sight of a demon's horns and tail.

"_Really_? How much do you like _it_?"

The blunette stared wide-eyed at him, face boiling red. "Don't start with the dirty talk, Karma-kun!" He yelled.

Isogai shook his head. "Guys, we have young viewers, if you remember?"


	10. Blow

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Blow**

**Deleted Scene #9 – from Episode 1**

_Synopsis: _The reason why Karma's debut is in episode three. As requested by _Harmony's Wind_.

* * *

_That's what our parents, friends, and teachers say. You can do it if you try._

Nagisa thought as he continued to walk forward, the green rubber knife hidden by his paper. His movements were in slow motion, heck, the world was in slow motion. It was as if it was awaiting his execution. The blunette almost laughed bitterly. This was practically suicide for a failure like him, if he managed not to fail this too.

His azure eyes dilated in an instant as he withdrew back his hand to stab Koro-sensei. But as expected, the presumably vulnerable teacher in his pink hue didn't receive a single scratch; instead, he blocked the blunette's forearm with one of his tentacles while the other got the knife with a kerchief.

"I told you, be more creative."

Nagisa jumped—

_We have to prove ourselves…_

—and threw himself at Koro-sensei, arms locking any form of escape.

…_by any means necessary._

"Nyanya…" Koro-sensei uttered, shock and full of dread.

There was a grenade dangling from the blunette's neck.

Terasaka rose from his seat, a hand holding a small remote. He was about to press it—when a rock knocked it off his grip.

The door slid open with force, the wooden frame rattling. In a flash, a knife emerged from outside, aimed at the yellow octopus. Koro-sensei got out of his student's hold in an unbelievable speed, flinging out his tentacle and throwing the rubber knife sideward.

Nagisa, whose footing was already in mid-air, was falling forward due to the loss of his cushion. Fortunately, another body caught him, preventing him from hitting the hard blackboard. Arms snaked around his waist.

"_Anata_, be careful."

Surprised, Nagisa look at his savior's face—which turned out to be a certain red head.

"Karma-kun."

"Just because we are in the E Class, it doesn't mean we are the most disappointment in the world. Just because we are dragged down here, it doesn't mean you have to abide by some _fool's_ instruction and go endangering yourself, Nagisa-kun." The red head stroke the top of his head gently, bringing down the blunette's face to rest on his chest. Now that he was hidden from Nagisa's view, Karma's expression darkened. "Terasaka,"

"What?" The bastard still had the nerve to act smug.

"The next time you involve Nagisa-kun like this," Karma snarled. "I will make sure you'll be the one blown up to bloody limbs."

"Okay, cut! You're debut is still on episode three, Akabane-kun. We will not change that." The director scowled. "And don't go barging in when you're not included in the script!"


	11. Support

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Support**

**Deleted Scene #10 – from Episode 21**

_Synopsis: _Because everyone has Nagisa's back.

* * *

"You. Shrimp. Come upstairs alone. To the heliport." Takaoka turned his back and started moving.

"Nagisa, you can't!" Kayano pleaded.

"I don't want to…but I will." Nagisa handed Koro-sensei to her before starting to follow their former teacher. He looked at his classmates over his shoulder once again. "He's so agitated, who knows what he'll do. I'll hear him out, talk him down, and get him to hand over the remedy in one piece."

And he turned his back to them.

"Nagisa-kun…"

"Nagisa…"

Everyone wore different expressions on their faces but the most worried was the red head. Nagisa already made up his mind and was now leaving. Karma couldn't stop him; saying so would be ignorant to the blunette's feelings to save their friends. He couldn't do brash actions; that would endanger everyone. He could just stand here, lips parted slightly, defeat and worry in his expression. He clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything, damn it. But he _couldn't_ just do _anything_.

"Nagisa-kun." He called.

The blunette turned.

"We have your back."

At the words, Nagisa smiled. "I'll depend on you then."

"I'm just a brat and a student," Nagisa apologized, on his head and knees.

Karma's expression was dark and forbidding.

How dare this bastard…!

"…and it was wrong for me—" but was cut off by Karma who promptly pulled the reserved gun kept in his pocket and aimed. He didn't care what the others thought about him. In less than a second, he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the cement an inch from Takaoka's foot.

"A warning," he growled, but didn't lower the weapon. "Remove your foot on his head or I'll blow your brains next." He glowered.

Takaoka did, raising his hands in front of him. "Hey, hey, we're shooting remember? This is all part of the script."

"Yes, we are shooting. I will shoot your head next."

Takaoka ran away, arms flailing in the air. "Director, I can't! I can't be the antagonist!"

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa sighed, with a smile nonetheless. "You're taking it way too far."

"You think so?" He pocketed the gun.

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I didn't know what to write. The episode is too serious and angst, so I can't just ignore those. That's why, I settled with half angst and half humor (if it's funny enough ww). The _we have your back_ part killed my feels. I just can't with angst, okay.

And by the way, if you want slight smut one-shot…I wrote one –covers face-. It's posted on my tumblr. Click _fanfic &amp; whatnots _found on the right side. Titled, _Fantasm_. I don't have the guts to post it in FFN wwww

Oh, and just reminder, all of your reviews means a lot to me. They never fail to bring a smile on my face and boost up my (usually) low self-esteem. Thanks a bunch for taking your time on reading, reviewing, alerting, favoring, and even messaging me for this crack fic. I appreciate every tiny thing you do, guys; remember that. *showers you with marshmallows*

**EDIT (IMPORTANT)**: The same with tumblr, I will make this clear, too. I am not starting with the AssClass manga 'cause the S1 anime is still on the run. I have to reserve my feels for every ep so that I will be able to write the deleted scenes. Since the anime will only be 22 eps, I'll start with the manga next week, after the anime. That's why, I hope with due respect, don't bomb me with spoilers for the latest chapter. And no, I am not offended or angry, lol. I just want to say the reason why I'm stubborn regarding the manga. _Cherry237283_, yes someone did say that on tumblr, lol. but I think it's one of the steps for KaruNagi to be canon wwwww lol, kidding. But srsly guys, stop the spoilers. I'm begging.

Already corrected the Kataoka and Takaoka mistake wwww thanks, _Dotted-Daffodil_!


	12. Favor

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Favor**

**Deleted Scene #4.1 – from Episode 3**

_Synopsis: _Karma doesn't follow scripts.

A/N: 'cause I just have to list down the scenes for the whole ep. SAPPY. read at your own risk.

* * *

"Hey, look! It's Nagisa!" said someone in a mocking tone. "Right at home in the E Class."

"Lame. He'll never make it back to our class like that," another agreed, ridiculing more.

"Plus, Akabane's back in E Class now that his suspension's over."

"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there."

Nagisa looked down and blinked, feeling sorry for himself. This was what it meant to be in the E Class—the subject of discrimination in the whole school. Usually, he took the words as something that could serve as motivation. But sometimes, the words, like at the moment, stabbed him, awfully pushing him to self-pity. They even mentioned Karma. Karma-kun's an intelligent student, only violent at times. But he hadn't killed a person. Karma-kun didn't deserve to be in his class.

Out of nowhere, someone smashed a bottle of glass at a pole—the very one behind the two bullies of the superior classes.

Nagisa was also startled, looking right away at the two who mocked him. It didn't take a minute to recognize the familiar red hair in the same uniform, holding a jagged less than half of a bottle which was no doubt the one smashed a few seconds ago.

"Really? You'd rather die?" Karma pointed the serrated bottle at the two, flashing his trademark innocent and typical smile. "Like…now?" His eyes narrowed; his smile promising harm if they so much attempt a move.

The two students cowered.

"A-Akabane!"

They both ran off, one screaming shamelessly.

Karma laughed, throwing the bottle somewhere. _Look at them stumble like swine. _"Like I'd actually do it,"

The smile never left his face, even the while he looked at the bluenette, who was now walking toward him.

"With such great toys to play with—" He met Nagisa halfway. "—who wants another suspension?" He stopped in front of the bluenette.

"Karma-kun…"

He gripped Nagisa's jaw with one hand, obviously running his fingers sensually. He then lifted the bluenette's chin, looking at those blue orbs with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Right, Nagisa-kun?"

And then he was snaking a hand over the side of Nagisa's neck before pulling the bluenette harshly to him, with him whispering at Nagisa's left ear.

Nagisa's breath hitched. Karma and lust were the worst combination he'd learned.

"So listen, there's something I wanted to ask you." Karma faintly whispered, voluptuously if Nagisa might add. It sent shivers over his skin, _pleasurably_.

"_Be mine_"

Nagisa blushed so hard, he was starting to feel his head bursting from so much blood.

"What the—that's not in the script! CUT!"


	13. Touch

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Touch**

**(Series of) Deleted Scene #11 – from Episode 22**

_Synopsis: _Karma and Nagisa are platonic friends; venereal when it comes to adult romance.

* * *

"Nice!" Karma praised with a brilliant smile.

"Well done, Nagisa," added Isogai.

"Yeah…" The bluenette agreed with his usual soft smile.

"Well done, Nagisa-kun. For the first time, I wasn't sure how things would turn out. I'm relieved." Koro-sensei, who was still in the hands of Kayano, also praised.

"Yeah, and I'm fine…but now what—" Nagisa wiped the residual blood that dried near his mouth.

"Heh, really?" Karma interjected. "You're fine?" He smirked, cupping the bluenette's left cheek. And suddenly, all traces of humor drained from his expression, his eyes softening. "Doesn't look like that to me…" He quietly removed the red smears on the bluenette's cheeks. "You received a rather intense beating. You should rest, Nagisa-kun." A hand fondly rubbed Nagisa's neck up and down then brushed the stray locks away from his face.

In response, he ran a hand on the red head's hand. "Certainly, I'm fine, Karma-kun." The bluenette let out a sheepish smile.

"…That's enough fanservice…" Isogai kindly admonished, a wry smile spreading on his lips.

**...**

_The assassins were gone, having left us with their own assassination warning of sorts._

Nagisa narrated while holding the bullet in his hand. After a while, everyone was leaving to get to the chopper that would bring them back to the hotel. One of them was a certain red head.

The bluenette stopped midway, pondering on something. Then, "Karma-kun!" As expected, he turned and looked at him in question. Nagisa ran and stopped in front of him.

_I'll wait for the day someone puts a hit on you, hm._

The words rang out like assistance inside the bluenette's head.

"I'll hit on you." The bluenette blurted out, with a triumphant smile. Then, he stretched an arm and ruffled Karma's neat mop of hair.

At first, the red head didn't respond but suddenly he jolted, "What are you doing," and chuckled blithely. He removed Nagisa's hand from the top of his head. "You look like a dork just now, raising your heels like that just to reach—pfft"

The corner of Nagisa's mouth twitched. "You're insulting my height."

"No, no. I'm sorry." Karma was laughing at this point.

"Well, excuse you for being 5'9" tall then."

Karma coughed and only chuckled for the meantime. "Yes, excuse me. You're too sensitive sometimes, Nagisa-kun. And what do you mean by _I'll hit on you_, you already did." This time, he was the one who messed Nagisa's blue locks. After a second, he withdrew his hand and started walking away. "The chopper's leaving. C'mon,"

Nagisa touched the top of his head. He did?

"But, I haven't hit on you yet!"

"You always turn me on, no matter what you do."

"Ah…"

"Stop being a clueless flirt,"

"Hey! I'm not!"

**...**

"I thought this might be our chance to do him in. Want to take a shot, Nagisa-kun?"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of the bluenette's head. He chuckled amusedly. "I'll pass, Karma-kun."

The red head pouted. "Why? Is it difficult for you to hold a gun?" He reached for the bluenette's hand and placed the gun he used within his grasp. "I'll teach you then."

"But you can't if you rape Nagisa-kun's hand like that." Hinano pointed out.

"I agree, Karma-kun is a very touchy feely man," nodded Kayano.

"You guys…" Nagisa smiled tiredly. "Don't you get embarrassed with your words at all?" He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I will continue updating until the fic covered the whole KaruNagi scenes in the anime. Please forgive it for the meantime for having crappy scenes like these, lol. I feel so stressed that it's also affecting the way I write. :O To _Cherry237283, _don't apologize. I wasn't angry at all.


	14. Rascals

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Rascals**

**(Series of) Deleted Scene #4.2 – from Episode 3**

_Synopsis:_ Of which the class wanted to make a movie and Nagisa attempts mischief and does adlibs.

* * *

"I'll just keep using the same old tricks. Even if it interferes with class." Karma pointed the gun right at Koro-sensei's chest. "If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here. But the second you do…no one will see you as a teacher anymore." He squished the ice cream on the octopus' excuse of a graduation cape and let it fall, staining even the floor. "You'll just be a murderous monster." His expression darkened. "You, the teacher, will be killed by me."

"No, Karma-kun!"

Everyone turned to look at the only bluenette in class.

"You cannot be a heartless murderer like that!" Nagisa stood up from his seat. "Please, don't be violent anymore. You finally were able to get back to school…" Tears stung his eyes as he looked pleadingly at the red head. "Please, Karma-kun…"

But then Nagisa shook with silent laughter. "Wait—that was—"

Karma turned impish, practically growing a demon's horns and tail. "Excellent, Nagisa-kun."

"Karma and Nagisa: A Tearful Reunion, _take two_!"

Kayano cheerfully clapped. "Let's make this a movie!"

"No! That's too sappy!"

"Hey guys…let's be serious…" Okuda nervously smiled.

**...**

"What are you up to now, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, slightly worried.

"I'm happy, is all." The red head turned and faced him with a smile on his face. "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher."

The train came and passed in an unbelievable speed.

Karma's smile turned creepy, further heightened by the golden sunlight behind him and the shadows cast by the passing train. One eye glowed brighter. "And I get to kill an actual teacher…" He laughed wickedly. "I mean, since the last one up and died on me." His two orbs glowed even more golden, as if the color would swallow each eye whole. The expression he was wearing looked haunted and bordering obsession.

Nagisa stared, astounded.

By this time, the whole train had gone by.

And suddenly, the blunette threw himself at him, tackling the red head to the floor, grip tightening and refusing to let go. "No…the last one didn't die on you. Don't acknowledge yourself as a killer, Karma-kun. You didn't kill anybody…"

The red head heard sniffling. The previous demeanor abruptly evaporated and was replaced by a concerned one. "Hey…" He started gently and softly caressed the top of Nagisa's head.

"Haha, got you." Nagisa looked at him, the fake tears still glistening on his eyes. "Thought I could conjure up a bit of mischief." He smiled genuinely at him before giving the red head a slight peck on the lips. He then snaked a little forward to whisper on his ear, "A reward for turning me on. You look good with an insane _yandere_ look, Karma-kun." The bluenette whispered seductively, not forgetting to lap at the red head's earlobe.

Karma growled.

"Hai, hai." Rio clapped his hands. "That's enough flirting."

**...**

"Okay, good. Then I can kill you." Karma quickly pulled out the anti-sensei pistol and pointed it at the teacher in front of him. Thenceforward, he purposefully lost his footing and let the fall dragged him to the Earth far below. "For sure."

Nagisa gasped and ran to his aid in vain.

_So what's going to be? If you come to help, you'll be shot to death before you can save me. If you just let me die, your life as a teacher is over._ Karma paused for a bit, his own laughter echoing inside his head. _Oh, man! Everything's flashing before my eyes!_

_Koro-sensei! I'll kill you with my own hands! Now, which death do you choose?_

Out of nowhere, a humongous net reached behind him. As Karma fell even more, he felt his back hit something squishy and sturdy. A gasp tore out of his lips.

"Karma-kun, a splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself." The octopus head appeared below him. "If I saved you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't hold out. But if I moved slowly, I'd get hit, so this _sensei _of yours tried getting a little sticky."

The red head attempted to get loose but his glued body wouldn't budge. "Damn," he cursed frustratingly. "What can't these tentacles do?!"

"You can't shoot now. _Nyurufufufu!_"

How dare this octopus mock him! But unexpectedly, it calmed him down.

"Oh, and furthermore…"

Karma turned his head ahead, having a glimpse of the gray sky promising the coming of rain before a familiar silhouette blocked his view.

"Karma-kun!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Ow!" Both groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?! Jumping like that!" The red head seethed at the one above him.

"What about you, then! You're suicidal!" The bluenette retorted, face crunched up in mild anger.

"That doesn't mean you have to jump next from me!"

Then Nagisa wrapped both his arms around the Karma's waist, hugged him tight and buried his face on his chest. "Don't scare me like that..." He whispered weakly. "What if we don't have Koro-sensei…"

This shouldn't be the thought running around his mind right now but he couldn't help it…it was seriously amazing how Nagisa was shaking so badly, how worried he was for him.

Karma smiled despite the current state they were in. Nagisa would surely scold him for grinning like a moron.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll do the request next time :) And regarding Episode 4, wherein Bitch-sensei kissed Nagisa, I'd already done one (Charm) so I think I won't add another...since uhm I'm currently occupied and my ideas are all in a jigsaw puzzle, that is, scattered.


	15. Resolute

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Resolute**

**Deleted Scene #12 – from Episode 10**

_Synopsis:_ Based off my headcanon that Nagisa is like a child when it comes to favorite movies.

* * *

"Yes, I'm going to Hawaii to see a movie." Koro-sensei replied to Isogai, not taking his eyes off the magazine he was currently reading. "It's getting an American premiere—I've really looked forward to it."

"No way! That's cold, sensei!" complained Nakamura with a bit of envy showing in her tone.

"Mach-20 speed was made for times like this!" Koro-sensei laughed.

Kataoka leaned forward and surveyed the magazine. "Sonic Ninja?"

"Ah, that superhero flick." Nakamura commented.

The rest of the conversation by the teacher's desk fell to deaf ears as both Karma's and Nagisa's mouth parted, surprised. The bluenette was holding the same magazine as Koro-sensei's; he turned to the one beside him.

"We have to go, Karma-kun!" Nagisa whispered and exclaimed at the same time, as if afraid their secret would be out in the open.

"But asking that octopus teacher is kind of…" Karma trailed off, unsure. Asking Koro-sensei would be embarrassing was what he meant.

"We have to definitely go with Koro-sensei!" The bluenette persisted, clutching at the red head's sleeve and looking straight at eyes of dull gold.

"Okay, okay." Karma consented, leaning away from the bluenette who was now inside his private space. "Give me a minute," He turned his back to Nagisa, casually ran his index finger to the underside of his nose, and wiped the obvious stain on his pants. He was acting like some shitty school girl!

"Hey, Karma-kun! Koro-sense's leaving!" The bluenette announced just as their homeroom teacher slid the front door close. "C'mon!" He laced his hand to the red head's wrist and pulled him along.

Karma turned the slightest hue of pink. Nagisa was too cute for his own good.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit short for episode 10, lol. It's a bit rushed…ah, don't worry I plan to put Episode 10's deleted scenes into three parts, so please do with this for now. And yes, Karma wiped blood from his nose, www I'm blushing when I wrote this, tbh.


	16. Vulnerable

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Vulnerable**

**Deleted Scene #13 – from Episode 6**

_Synopsis:_ Admire. Insecurity. Envy. Which was it?

* * *

"I seem to have underestimated the system at this school. I can't bear to face you." Koro-sensei apologized, back turned and forehead touching the blackboard.

Everyone had their heads bowed. Everyone, except a certain red head—who brazenly threw a knife at the octopus teacher. Koro-sensei dodged but obviously shaken and in disarray.

"You sure? If you can't face us…" Karma—who was the one who apparently the culprit—was walking forward; a hand lowering slowly while the other held the exam papers.

"Karma-kun! I'm very depressed right now and—" Koro-sensei's face became red in anger but the color immediately receded when his student casually littered the checked papers on the teacher's desk. The papers showed 98, 99, and a hundred in variety.

"Changing the questions didn't matter to me." Karma said plainly, hands inside his pant pockets.

"Whoa, 100 in Math? No way!" Isogai praised in awe.

Nagisa stood near their teacher.

"With my grades, you taught more than you had to…"

Nagisa lowered his head slightly, a mixture of feelings flooding his chest. Of course, times wherein everyone failed, Karma would emerge as the one who would not. He even got a perfect score in Math…as compared to his…

"So I could handle the questions even if they'd changed their scope…"

Nagisa lifted his face and let a small wistful smile stretch over his lips. The situation, the man itself, his very own thoughts and emotions right now—it was very similar to the one he had in the past. It gripped his heart into a tight hold.

"Still, I won't be leaving. Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class—"

_Karma-kun's level…it's still as high as the sky, huh._

"—You're just afraid of being killed, that's all."

The green rubber knife was close to Koro-sensei's face.

Nagisa gasped lightly, as if just woken up from a deep slumber.

_These thoughts…they should be locked up again soon._

And then, he smiled.

_Karma-kun is still Karma-kun…._

He was too busy shutting up his thoughts that he didn't notice everyone was already laughing from what the red head had said…and that…he was clearly being observed. As each of their classmates began to cheer up—which also meant loud chatter with Koro-sensei—the red head slipped out of his previous spot and materialized near the bluenette, tugging at his wrist and leading him away.

It was around the second they got past the main door of the old school building when Karma spoke using his lighter tone—the only tone he used when he sensed his precious bluenette breaking up inside. "Hey, you had that smile again."

"Hm? What smile?" Nagisa pretended.

"Your barely visible sad smile," Karma never let go of the bluenette's hand.

Nagisa shook his head. "It isn't of importance. I just got a flashback, that's all. And congratulations on your exams, Karma-kun." He smiled genuinely.

The shift of the topic wasn't missed. "It's about that feeling again, huh." Karma stepped closer and cupped Nagisa's right cheek. "You were admiring me from afar again…"

The bluenette closed his eyes at the touch. "Maybe I am…"

_You're too far, Karma-kun. It's like having you here with me is just an illusion._

"Then don't. You have me right here. In front of you…." The red head leaned closer. "Centimeters from your lips," He lightly brushed their lips together, softly, gently. "Grab me—" He reached for one of Nagisa's hand and draped it around his neck. "—and admire me up close. And if you can't, I will be the one to go near you. That's for sure."

* * *

**A/N:** I figured Nagisa felt kind of insecure around this time. I mean, he's depressed (not that much maybe) because of how his own scores turned out and knowing how great Karma is and seeing the red head's score which is way way way way higher than his…. I'll stop. I swear, if ever these two feels insecure again, I'll go nuts. A bit referenced from chapter 147…but no spoilers included. FEEL THE ANGST. Thank you for your lovely reviews, by the way!


	17. Chaperone

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Chaperone**

**Deleted Scene #12.1 – from Episode 10**

_Synopsis: _Koro-sensei's the chaperone, of course.

**A/N**: Don't mind the synopsis. That's nonsense ww. And I apologize if this chapter is crappy or something. I feel so exhausted and everything just hurts today.

* * *

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called out. "Please take us with you!"

Koro-sensei turned to him. "Oh, you like the franchise, do you?"

Nagisa's whole face brightened. "Uh-huh, we've been waiting ages for the sequel."

The bluenette did not use a one person pronoun… Just hearing it made a certain red head smile a barely visible upturn of the lips. It didn't miss Koro-sensei's eyes though.

"I didn't expect you to be into superhero movies, Karma-kun."

The red head appeared to be diffident, playing with a strand of his hair as he explained. "I like the director and he rarely handles comic-book source material. And Nagisa-kun insisted to see a movie together…"

The mentioned bluenette blushed a dark red. "You don't have to say that…" His aura of embarrassment made the red head laugh out loud.

"Alright, on the way to the movie," Koro-sensei straightened out and flipped his graduation cape dramatically. It didn't even take a second for both his students to be snuggled inside his clothes, their two heads poking out like kokeshi's. "I'll give you a taste of my speed."

"Karma-kun, you know, I asked him on a whim…" Nagisa uttered, his tone of voice a bit off and eyes turning into unbelievable plain circles that made both his eyes twitch. "…but what have we gotten ourselves into here?"

"Yeah, well…" A bead of sweat was nervously materializing on his cheek. "Actually, we never considered the safety of it all." If he were to be honest, he'd be verbally confessing how uneasy he was about this.

"Not to worry, I'll accelerate gently so no one…"

Nagisa threw a glance at Karma. Understanding, the red head tenderly grasped the bluenette's hand.

"…gets huuuuurt!"

And Koro-sensei was off.

Nagisa let out a scream way louder than Karma's. The red head didn't hesitate to squeeze their hands together to show reassurance.

"S-So fast…" The bluenette said in awe.

Karma laughed heartily. "Fantastic! I can already see the Pacific Ocean!"

"You have something like my skin in your everyday lives, too." Koro-sensei revealed a bunch of chemistry-related stuffs. "First, let's take a look at the phenomenon of dilatancy." He began pouring the ingredients one after another in a beaker.

"What is this, a lecture? In midflight?!" Nagisa exclaimed in shock, because, let's face it. A midflight lecture was point five out of a million to actually happen.

"Mix together and cornstarch…"

Ritsu turned to his red-haired classmate. "Aren't you going to assassinate him, Karma-san? I'd think this is your chance."

"That's crazy talk, Ritsu." Karma said with both his eyebrows crooked. The expression he was wearing was clearly showing how impossible to carry out the suggestion. "We'd _all _plop into the Pacific at Mach speed. Though I do not know if you could be alive after, but I definitely want Nagisa-kun to be alive. Koro-sensei has us right where he wants us. All we can do is listen quietly."

He tightened his grip on the bluenette's fingers.

Nagisa smiled at him.


	18. Tryst

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Tryst**

**Deleted Scene #12.2 – from Episode 10**

_Synopsis: _They are already dating, don't you know?

**A/N:** I hope this is fluffy enough~~ hart hart. This deleted scene concludes the last installment of the movie date. Chapter is dedicated to _nekoeiko_ for being a great fellow shipper, amazing writer (her mafia AU fic -faints-), and a person who I can freely talk with regarding my fandom troubles and AU ideas. A (advance) Happy Birthday to you, my birth month buddy! Wishing you the best Ever After! *huuuuuugs*

Oh and regarding the request for a Jealous!Karma, I don't think I can't make one…I mean, I don't really see Karma as a jealous type so…. Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always! Wisps received a hundred+ reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

Koro-sensei, Nagisa, and Karma (along with a mobile Ritsu) walked in the theaters altogether. They chose their seats at the center, perfectly ideal for the movie, and sat themselves comfortably.

"Whoa, it's cold!" Karma shivered at the sudden drop of temperature.

"Here, Karma-kun, let's warm ourselves up." Nagisa said as he took hold of the red head's hand and rubbed it together with his. He blew his warm breath to their joined hands after.

Karma's cheeks dusted pink and averted his gaze.

Upon seeing the red head's reaction, Nagisa withdrew what he was doing and kept both his hands to himself, clasped above his lap. He avoided glancing at the face of Karma and maintained a downcast look, the heat rushing to his own cheeks.

"The air conditioner is always on indoors in Hawaii. Bundle up, now," said Koro-sensei, keeping silent about the lovey-dovey situation just seconds ago. "Here," he gave his most mischievous student a dark pink blanket dotted with grinning hearts.

Karma held it in front of him, feeling so impassively comical about this. He handed it to the bluenette without a word. Nagisa wrapped it like a shawl around his shoulders; another round of blush kept his cheeks rosy.

"This should be fun. My first time in a theatre!" Ritsu exclaimed happily, already dressed in a fluffy eskimo-like coat. A part of a light pink cloth also covered the phone she was in with additional warmth.

"But this is America, they won't have Japanese subtitles." Nagisa said worriedly. "Do you think we can get the gist of it?"

Karma propped one elbow on the arm of the chair and rested the side of his cheek on his knuckle, eyes focused in front.

"You'll be fine," calmed Koro-sensei which made the bluenette look at him. The red head also raised his head and made the most out of the situation, looking at Nagisa with a soft smile. "You both have good English grades and Irina-sensei has been working you plenty hard. Plus, if you put my tentacle to your ear…I'll explain any unfamiliar words that crop up."

Nagisa set the earphone-like tentacles by his ear. Karma examined it closely before glimpsing over to the bluenette beside him.

"Now do your best and enjoy the show. Here, have some soda and popcorn." Their peculiar teacher offered, shoving in front of their faces a tray full of beverages and bags of popcorn.

The lights dimmed.

Karma didn't waste time to take advantage of their hidden position—leaning close to his lovely bluenette, gazing him directly on the eyes, before giving Nagisa a sweet featherlike kiss on the right cheek.

The bluenette was in shock to utter anything. The red head repositioned himself back to his seat, acting like nothing had happened at all. Nagisa turned his head, facing the large screen of the theatre, eyes closing into a delighted smile—brightening up his face in bliss.

_Yabai_. Nagisa thought to himself, feeling the beat of his heart going faster. _I'm feeling pretty happy._

Karma returned his propped elbow on the arm of the chair and placed one of sensei's tentacles on his left ear, a contented smile painting his expression. The spare blanket Koro-sensei gave him, now on his lap, was being extra warm.

**...**

"That was great!" Nagisa praised, feeling beyond satisfied. "That cliffhanger really leaves you wanting for more, right?" He happily said, an arm bent to show emphasis.

"But making the big boss be the heroine's brother? Pretty clichéd." Karma deadpanned.

"Oh…uh.." The bluenette paused. "Yeah…" He half-heartedly agreed.

"I can predict the series end by analyzing a thousand Hollywood films! Shall I?" Ritsu wondered, looking up at the bluenette who was housing her mobile data.

"No thanks, you two are real party poopers." Nagisa commented, eyebrows drawing together, showing his awkwardness at the moment. "Ah, thanks for today, Koro-sensei." He bowed and said in gratitude.

"Goodbye," said Karma.

"Yes, goodbye. Be careful on these roads at night." Their teacher reminded them, waving a pink handkerchief in farewell.

Soon, the couple was walking ahead. Nagisa let out a sigh which was left unnoticed by the red head. "Hmm? What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

"That was a first. Taking in a lecture over five hours to Hawaii, watching a movie and then coming home…" Nagisa trailed off.

"You got that right," agreed the red head.

"…and having a date like this with Karma-kun," the bluenette whispered under his breath; it reached the other boy's hearing though.

"Hmm?" Karma folded his arms behind the back of his head. "We should do this more often, then. Waddya say, Nagisa-kun?"

The said boy lifted his head and looked at him, confused.

Karma stepped a foot forward and faced Nagisa in front. "I said…" He touched the blue locks with his fingers and brushed them away from Nagisa's face. "Let's have a date regularly." He caressed the bluenette's cheeks gently and flashed a warm smile.

Nagisa turned red and blinked shyly.

"Everyday?"

Nagisa punched him on the shoulder.

Karma chuckled. "Every week, then."


	19. Pat

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Pat**

**Deleted Scene #14 – from Episode 11**

_Synopsis: _Nagisa admits he was a bit envious when Itona patted Karma.

**A/N:** I'M BACK, FANDOM! Did you miss me, haha! I was pre-occupied with jumping to and from different fandoms so I had to drop my_ karmagisa_ feels for a bit. I hope this drabble will do to bring back the magic of Wisps. But I think they are out of character here? *shrugs* still, Happy reading! *waves*

* * *

The wall at the back of the classroom exploded into chunks of woods in an instant, creating cloud of dusts that didn't even faze the shocked students. In came a white haired boy their age, poker faced and unblinking. He took a seat at the empty chair between Terasaka and Karma.

As the cloud of dusts cleared, he said in monotone, eyes widened, reddening, "I won. I proved that I'm stronger than that classroom wall."

"Use the damn door!" The whole class chorused.

"That's all that matters…that's all." The new student mumbled hands clasped together above the desk.

"Itona Horibe. Please, call him Itona." The man clothed in white introduced from the front.

"A white-clad guardian and a transfer student who's impossible to read," Nagisa mused to himself, throwing a look at the back of the classroom. "We're in for some extra-stormy weather—" He saw Karma talking.

"Hey, Itona, something's been bugging me…" The red head said in that cool tone of his. "You came in from outside, right? Empty-handed? It's raining out there, yet there's not a drop of rain on you."

Itona turned his head and took a look at the class as a whole. Everyone was looking at him, expecting something. He stood up and stepped closer to where Karma was sitting. "You might be the strongest one in this class." He raised his hand, bent low a little, "But don't fret," and patted the red mane of hair, as if petting a dog. "You're weaker than me, so I won't kill you. I only want to kill…"

"AH!" Nagisa exhaled in one great syllable.

"Nagisa?" Kayano asked, startled by the sudden outburst; not just her though but everyone in the room was now staring at him.

Nagisa blinked and lowered his head, embarrassment coloring his skin a pink flush. He concentrated his stare at his desk as he said lamely, "I-It's nothing—" But suddenly, he squeaked, his body jerking automatically. As a result, his desk rattled.

The red head, that demon, had blown air to his ear. "It's not nothing." Karma whispered, very close to his ear. Nagisa felt his cheeks warming up. He was always like this when _he_ got to this habit of invading his personal space.

But then the red head chuckled and the sound ceased the blush invading Nagisa's body. Karma gave him his space back, walking around until he sat at the end of Nagisa's desk, hands on his pockets. Karma's eyes were focused on the bluenette. "Don't you know, Nagisa-kun…"

_Oh no._

Warning bells rang simultaneously inside Nagisa's head. The red head had found out.

"When someone says _nothing_ with an expression other than impassive…that mostly means the person is hiding what he wanted to say. Did Itona's actions bother you?" Truthfully, Karma was expecting the bluenette would deny it, so what he said next surprised him.

The bluenette was fiddling his fingers and directed his attention on the floor under his desk. "It bothered me. _He patted you_." The privilege didn't once was given to Nagisa. Of course, what transpired made him envious. _A little. _No, really.

Nagisa looked up and saw Karma devoid of expression. He was just looking at him. Then, after a second, the red head said, "Come with me," before taking his wrist and leading him out. The whole class was engulfed in silence. As they passed Koro-sensei and the man clad in white in front, he opened his mouth again, "Excuse us for a bit." Then he closed the door behind him.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Karma ordered with a straight face, "Pat me on the head."

Nagisa's expression shrunk into dots.

"Itona caressed my head, right? So pat me."

At this, the grip of shock loosened around the bluenette. "Eh?"

Karma grumbled, taking the other boy's hand and placing it on top of his head. "What he did bother you, right? So you do it yourself to neutralize it." He was wearing the same blank expression as before.

Nagisa's face exploded into red. "That—Karma-kun—I—"

"Fine," A small smile cracked on his impassive face. "You do it next time then." He ruffled Nagisa's blue locks affectionately. He turned his back after, opening the door to the classroom. "Y'know, I won't mind at all if it's you giving me a pat on the head." And he closed the door, also flushed on the cheeks just like Nagisa.


	20. Bonus: Deleted

**Wisps**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Deleted**

**Bonus: from the live action**

_Synopsis:_ What happened during the film, probably.

* * *

"Whoa, Nagisa! What the hell are you?!" Okajima exclaimed in awe. "You're amazing!" Everyone came running to where the bluenette was, yelling cheers that became gibberish as each of Class E started talking simultaneously. Claps were all over the place.

And Karma, who was the spectator at the red tiled roof, smiled proudly before wolf whistling, "Marry me, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa laughed heartily. "Yeah!"

Karma felt everything rush out of him at once. It was as if the universe itself stopped moving. "What?" was his fat assed reply.

"What?" Nagisa repeated, mind blanking out. Apparently, he was not paying attention, just spouting what his brainless mouth told him to.

Karma's face exploded in crimson. He went back to where he was previously napping, now hidden by the top roof of the classroom. Nagisa didn't have a hiding place, unfortunately. He was bombarded with teases and suggestive looks from their classmates.

**...**

"I am…the strongest." Itona declared in that unwavering tone of his, tentacles moving about above his head. "Hand…him."

Nagisa crawled backward, terror gripping his veins.

Karma was into him in an instant, holding both his shoulders and pulling him into his feet. "Come on! Nagisa-kun!" The red head started a mad dash, taking the bluenette along so they could get away. Itona was a little far behind, using his tentacles for better leverage and faster movements. Karma reached for Nagisa's right hand, giving it a light squeeze which made the bluenette feel warm in the inside despite the adrenaline rush coursing through his veins.

"Let's run away, Nagisa-kun." The red head said as they ran to the area near the cliff behind their classroom.

The other boy panted, holding firmly at Koro-sensei who was reduced to his absolute defense form. He appeared to be surprised at the red head's words. "B-But…what about e-everyone…?" He breathed hard. "Leaving them would be…"

"CUT! Who changed the script!?" The director's voice boomed, whirling around and threatening everyone in the room with a glare. Each staff behind the filming camera bowed their heads, silent. But one man, the producer, pointed to a young woman holding documents by her chest, "She did."

The director said, almost softening, "I understand that most of you, most because I'm the _only_ _one_ not included, what's the word again?"

"Ship!" A voice from the back shouted, as if it was an insult to not know the word.

"Aye that. That most of you ships Nagisa with Karma, but could you tone it down? _Nigeru no_ is enough. _Let's run away _is far a different matter."

"You say that but…we only had, like, _one _proper moment of theirs! Isn't that unfair?" One of the script writers whined. "Nagisa and Kayano already had so many…"

The director exhaled exasperatedly. "Got it, I can at least allow two or three additional moments of your pair. Just please, make it subtle."

"Okay!" Most of the staff chorused happily—most because the director wasn't included.

"_Let's run away_ is still rejected though."

"Awwwwww"

**...**

"We did it, Nagisa-kun." Karma said, feeling overjoyed at their success.

A surprised gasp echoed from the back of the room. "They did it?"

"What?" Someone reacted impassively.

"He just said they did it." The same person the gasp emanated from pointed out, and then whispered in a fainting tone, "They did it…"

The director ripped the papers in his hands and let the pieces scatter to the floor. "I am so done." And he walked out.

"Wait, director!"

He turned and looked at the one who spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"They did…it…" The script writer whispered in her dying voice, arm outstretched dramatically as if reaching for the stars.

The director rolled his eyes before closing the door with a slam.

**...**

It only took one strike of Itona's tentacles for Karma to lose his grip and fall at the almost edge of the tower floor.

"Karma-kun!"

He let out a gasp as he moved to safety.

The ladder Nagisa was holding on to dipped lower. He tried to grab it with his free hand, to no avail. He couldn't fall now.

Karma threw Koro-sensei at Itona, running to rescue Nagisa. "Hold on!" He grasped the other boy's shaking fingers. "Don't let go!"

The bluenette's equally blue eyes glistened. "Even if you say that…there's no way I would let go of you, Karma-kun."

Itona frowned and sat down, throwing ball-Korosensei far away. "Flirts," he muttered distastefully.

"Why Itona-kuuuuuuuun!" And Koro-sensei lived the rest of his life as a merman octopus wading through the Pacific.

"Wait, aren't you too harsh on Koro-sensei? And there's no such life form as a merman octopus!"

"What are you saying? This is creative writing."

Mr. Director leaned over their shoulders and scanned their written script.

"Absolutely, definitely, rejected!"

"Eh!? WHY!?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ nigeru no_ is mostly translated as _Run! _Making another chapter so I feel free before our finals. Oh karmagisa week, why fall on our exam week. Hope you like this, guys! Let's all appreciate the live action!

Bonus:_ Karma was innocently passing by, irked by the sudden chaos of their supposed-to-be study camp when he spotted Nakamura standing still, a gun protruding out of her left elbow. He checked what she was looking at and had his mouth parting in surprise at what he heard as Nagisa's excuse, "I'm not Nagisa. I'm Kayano," with a lame mask hiding his face. Based on the situation, it wouldn't take an idiot to know the bluenette was being accused as a peeping tom._

_The red head burst out laughing. "You're such a nerd, Nagisa-kun. Your PE pants gave you away a long time ago."_

\- deleted drabble because I don't know how to continue this, lol


	21. End

**A/N:** You, look behind you. Do you see anyone? No? That's because I'm talking to you. You on the other side of this screen are one of the loveliest living on Earth. Just as I posted this fic with hopes that it'll bring fun to others the same way I experienced, you go reading it and gifted me with one of your beautiful smiles and reviews. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with Wisps 'til the end *bows*

This announcement now ends the deleted scenes for Season One. See you next season of AssClass (which is about 11 days from now)!


	22. Notice

**Announcement:** Since I think some do not know I already started the deleted scenes for S2... It's titled Wisps Deux


End file.
